goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson plays Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy While Grounded
Lawson plays Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy While Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse Transcript (At Lawson's bedroom, Lawson was bored) Lawson: Man, I can't watch TV or play some games while grounded. But I need to think of something. (Lawson thought of something) Lawson: I know, I will play Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy on the PlayStation 4. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Luckily for me, my parents are out at work. (So Lawson started to set up his PlayStation 4, and he began to play Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy) Lawson: First, let's play Crash Bandicoot. (Lawson started to play Crash Bandicoot. He tried very hard to complete levels, break crates without dying to get gems and defeat bosses. Soon, Lawson had finished, playing Crash Bandicoot) Lawson: Hahahahahahaha. Take that, Cortex. Now to play Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Eh, tomorrow I'll play it. (Tomorrow had arrived, Lawson continued to play Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy) Lawson: Now let's play Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. (Lawson started to play Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. He tried very hard to complete levels, get crystals, break crates to get gems, survive Death Routes to get gems, find five coloured gems and defeat bosses. Soon, Lawson had finished, playing Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) Lawson: Hahahahahahaha. You lose, Cortex. L-O-S-E! Lose! Now to play Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped! Eh, tomorrow I'll play it. (Tomorrow had arrived, Lawson continued to play Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy) Lawson: Now let's play Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. (Lawson started to play Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. He tried very hard to complete levels, get crystals, break crates to get gems, survive Death Routes to get gems, beat Time Trials to get Sapphire Relics, Gold Relics and Platinum Relics and defeat bosses. Soon, Lawson had finished, playing Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) Lawson: Hahahahahaha. In your face, Cortex! In your face! YOU LOSE! L-O-S-E! LOSE! (Just then, Lawson's parents entered, and they were glaring) Lawson's dad: Erwin, what are you doing playing games while grounded? (Lawson started hiding something, and he did it) Lawson: Um, it's nothing. Lawson's dad: Let me see if you're lying. Lawson's mum: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded. Lawson: Um, um, um. Yes I did play Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy while grounded. (Lawson's parents threw a fit) Lawson's dad: OH (x30). GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. ERWIN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PLAY CRASH BANDICOOT N. SANE TRILOGY ON THE PS4 WHILE GROUNDED, YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES WHILE GROUNDED UNTIL THE WEEK'S OVER. THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT SIX DAYS! GO TO BED NOW! (Lawson got into bed, crying, as his parents walked off in a huff) Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I better not play games while grounded from now on. Cast Lawson-Eric Lawson's dad-Wiseguy Lawson's mom-Kimberly Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff